Hyperia
|row2 = |row3 =645 |raritycolor = earth|Prev = |Next = }}Deep beneath the heart of the forest, lives a mythical titan by the name of Hyperia. He feeds the trees above with gold sap. In an attempt to steal the sap, Darmith and Kaih once burnt down part of the forest, but a furious Hyperia raged through the surface and buried them there, where they're trapped to this day! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = link=Damage Mirror|Status Caster - Self 50% Damage Mirror: Deals 50% of the damage back to the attacker (1 turn)Category:Status CasterCategory:Causes Damage Mirror|trait4 = link=Damage Mirror|Status Caster - Self 50% Damage Mirror: Deals 50% of the damage back to the attacker (1 turn)Category:Status CasterCategory:Causes Damage Mirror|trait5 = link=Damage Mirror|Status Caster - Self 50% Damage Mirror: Deals 50% of the damage back to the attacker (1 turn)Category:Status CasterCategory:Causes Damage Mirror|price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 364|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 60|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = self: |Default1 Name = Me Named Hyperia|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 25|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = My Punch Says Hi|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Why So Many Fails|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 30|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 28|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = AAHHHHGG!|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 19|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Hyperia Has For Everyone|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 20|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 26|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = all enemies: low damage|Group2a Name = Defensive Also Be Good|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 19|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = self: |Group2b Name = UUUHHHGG!|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 3|Group2b Stamina = 28|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = all enemies: |Group2c Name = One Punch Titan!|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 70|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 22|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Control? What's that?|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 35|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = MEEEEEEN!|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 28|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Brutish Power!|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 40|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 31|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = before damage: after damage: }} Trivia *"One Punch Titan" is a reference to the anime, One Punch Man. Category:Legendary Earth